


Nylock coffeeshop fic

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Ed and Oswald being friends is awesome to me, M/M, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships





	Nylock coffeeshop fic

Ed walks into the coffee shop and looks at his watch. He's supposed to meet his friend Oswald here, but Ed's a little early, so he decides to get a small coffee now, and then grab a table, and wait. 

A few minutes later, Ed looks up as Oswald walks through the door. He sits down at the table across from Ed. 

"Sorry I'm late. Mother needed help with something" Oswald says.

"No problem. Are you ready to go up and order? I'm almost done with this anyway." Ed holds up his nearly empty cup.

Oswald agrees, and they get in line at the counter. 

"So how is Jim?" Ed asks. Oswald had recently started dating his crush Jim Gordon, and he was still over the moon about it.

"He's good. You know, you should get out there and start dating too."

Ed shakes his head. "We'll see."

They're get to the counter, and order their drinks. While the cashier is ringing them up, Ed remembers the riddle he wanted to tell Oswald.

"There are 20 people in an empty, square room. Each person has full sight of the entire room and everyone in it without turning his head or body, or moving in any way (other than the eyes). Where can you place an apple so that all but one person can see it?"

Oswald hums in thought. The cashier, Harvey judging by his name tag, looks up.

"Put the apple on one persons head" he says and winks at Ed, then turns around to make their drinks.

Ed looks up in surprise, and smiles widely.

They get their coffees and take them back to the table. Once they're seated, Oswald turns to Ed. "You have to ask him out" he whispers.

"I can't. I don't even know if he's gay" Ed whispers back.

"If you don't I swear I will go ask him out for you" Oswald threatens.

Their arguing is interrupted by the cashier walking up to the table. The man sets down a folded piece of paper, and then goes back behind the counter to continue taking orders.

Ed and Oswald look at each other, before Ed unfolds the paper.

What is a ram's favorite song?  
I Only Have Eyes For Ewe.  
Call me: Xxxxxxx -Harvey

Oswald cringes. "That is absolutely awful."

Ed just grins.


End file.
